Reunion
by Ruthless Bunny
Summary: When Trent and Daria meet again after 15 years, do sparks fly? Do They!--Sequel to Lover's Leap, even though it was written before.


****

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria. I appreciate their indulgence in letting me build a world around them. I am doing this for love, not money, so please do not get your panties in a twist about it. Thanks.

****

Reunion

Daria adjusted her glasses and sighed. She looked around her bed and it seemed that the pile of papers did not diminish. She had wanted to have them all done so that she could return them to the kids before Spring Break. If she stayed up another couple of hours she felt that it could be accomplished. She smiled at the assignment: Discuss the issue of morality as it pertains to one character in Jane Eyre. It was a broad topic, and the character selection was a delightful twist. Daria was pleased by the quality of the papers that she had received. It didn't hurt that they had covered the subject for 3 class periods. 

Daria smiled, she was following her dream, bringing her love of literature to young people. As much as she felt tortured by high school, ironically, she now made her living teaching it. She set back to her task. Just as she delved into a discussion of Mr. Rochester's warped logic the telephone rang. Daria checked the caller ID, it just listed the city, Lawndale, and the number, which she didn't recognize right off, but it seemed familiar.

"Hello?" 

"Hello. Daria?" The voice seemed low, and slightly raspy.

"Yes?"

"Daria it's Trent."

Daria panicked at first, something must have happened to Jane. "Trent, what's wrong?"

He laughed. "Why would you think that something was wrong?"

Daria blushed, even in the privacy of her own home. "Why else would you call?"

He laughed even louder. "Aw, it hasn't been that long has it?"

Daria had to think about it, it must have been at least fifteen years. "Sure it has. The last time I saw you was at Jane's and my graduation from Middleton.

"Wow, I guess you're right. So, how's it going?"

Daria pulled the receiver away from her ear and gave it a look. What on Earth was he thinking? Fifteen years and all he can say is 'how's it going?' Trent was beyond belief.

"Pretty good, a bit busy at the moment, grading papers. It's always nice to hear from you, but did you have a reason for calling?" She hoped she didn't sound bitchy, but after all it was nearly eleven and the conversation lacked coherence. 

"Well, I'm here in my parent's house. They're selling it and moving to Sedona in Arizona, they asked me to come by and help clean out all the stuff that's been accumulating here. Jane's here too. I ran across some stuff, and I started thinking about you and wondered how you were." Trent said it like it was the most natural thing in the world to call someone out of the blue, after fifteen years, just to inquire after their health. 

"Oh. Um, okay. I'm doing well, I've been teaching English to high school kids for the past fifteen years. I've traveled some. Written a couple of books, which were reasonably well received. How about you, how's it going with you?" Daria settled back onto her pillows, she felt like this call was going to take a while.

"Well, I don't know if Janey told you, but I've been divorced now for about three years." Trent said, as though he planned on adding something to the statement, but then he didn't. 

Daria picked up the thought fragment. "She did mention that to me. That's too bad. Are you seeing anyone now?" It seemed a natural enough question to ask. 

"No, haven't felt ready yet. Mostly just in my den, licking my wounds. How about you, are you with anybody?" Trent asked matter-of-factly. 

Daria thought about it, there had been some men in her life over the years, but it never felt right with any of them. She had resigned herself to being single, and it didn't bother her too much. But she didn't feel up to getting into a big heavy discussion about failed love. "Nope, not at the moment."

"That's cool. Listen Daria, I've been thinking about calling you for a while. Lately you've been on my mind." 

Daria didn't know how to answer that. She was flattered and she had to admit that the embers of her dormant crush on him had just been fanned. "Really?" She smacked herself in the forehead. That's the best she could come up with? 

"Yeah, really. You know you are one of the only women I've ever known who could make me laugh. I'd love to get together with you some time. Are you still in Oakland? I've got some business out there, and I could make some time to be with you."

Daria smiled, her feet involuntarily wiggled. "I'd like that Trent, just call me when you get to town."

"Well, how's next week?" 

"Great I've got vacation, so I won't be tied up with school stuff." Daria hugged herself. She was excited to be seeing Trent, and idly wondered what he looked like now. 

"Good, I'll call you in a couple of days to firm it up. Wait, here's Jane, she wants to say hi." Trent passed the phone to his sister.

"Daria, how did you know to call me here?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I didn't call you. Trent called me." Daria said, somewhat confused.

"Trent called you? I'll be damned, I guess I do have influence." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we were digging through some of his old boxes in the basement. He had a lyric notebook that I was reading through, and I found a song fragment, so of course, being his sister, I harassed him about it for awhile. Basically I told him that if he felt that way about someone, he should follow it up. Interesting. It was about you."

"Jane, knock it off. I think he's just feeling nostalgic, being in Lawndale, and he just wants to get together for old times while he's in town." Daria explained, trying to convince herself, so she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Daria, what business could a pharmacist have in Oakland?" Jane asked her sardonically.

Daria stopped for a moment. Right, a pharmacist. Probably not a whole lot of travel opportunities in that profession. "Um, I don't know. Convention?"

"A pharmacy convention. Okay, just don't be surprised if he suddenly has all kinds of time to go site seeing. Wait a sec, GO TO BED." Jane screamed at her progeny. Daria could hear childish protestation in the background. " I have to go kill one of my kids. I'll call you in a couple of weeks, I'm dying to know how this ends up." Jane hung up with Daria quickly.

Daria spent the rest of her evening trying to concentrate on the papers. The tree on the street distracted her. The wind was blowing and the branches were making a soothing rustling sound. Her bedroom was at the front of the apartment, it was formerly a sunroom so there were windows on three sides. The fourth side was a French door that opened onto a salon. The fireplace had a low fire burning in it. On either side of the fireplace were French doors that opened on to the main room, which Daria used for her living and dining room. When the building went condo, they didn't really know how to classify it, so she got it at the studio price. She used to proceeds from her first book for the down payment. Daria had loved her elegant space, and in this market, had made a shrewd investment. She couldn't wait for Trent to see her place. 

***

Trent called Daria to confirm their plans. Daria was delighted. She half expected that Trent would forget and that it would be another fifteen years before she heard from him again. He was to pick her up at her apartment and they would decide what they wanted to do from there. Daria spent the next three days thinking about what Trent would be like. She had her hair highlighted, did her nails, cleaned her apartment and bought a beautiful flower arrangement for her living room. . She put fresh sheets on the bed, just in case. The hardwood floors shone with her effort. 

Just before Trent was to arrive, Daria put a CD in her stereo. It was The Wallflowers. She was saving Roxy Music for later, if it came to that. She absently flipped through a magazine but her mind was whirling. She got up and checked herself in the mirror again. She studied her reflection, specifically the new dress she had found at a boutique in Berkeley. She wanted something that accentuated her figure, without being on display. She had settled on a loose knit, in a deep rust color. She liked how the color was reflected in her hair.

Finally, about ten minutes after he said he would arrive, Trent buzzed her on the intercom. She let him up and opened the door. She always felt awkward with the buzzer arrangement. It seemed stupid to be waiting at the door, but it was dumber to have him knock, after she knew he was coming up. As he came up the flight of stairs, Daria gasped slightly. He looked wonderful. His hair was long and curly and he was dressed casually in dark trousers and a sweater. Trent had an enormous bouquet of daffodils, her favorite flower.

"Hi." It was all she could manage, that and a spectacular smile.

Trent smiled back. "Wow, Daria, you look great. I got these for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Come on in, I'll find a vase for these. Can I offer you anything, beer, wine, water?" Daria showed him into the living room. She had two enormous windows with a view of the lake. She went into the kitchen, ostensibly to find a vase, that and to hyperventilate a bit. She calmed herself and stuck her head out, "So, what will it be."

Trent looked a bit dazed. "Um, beer's fine."

"Okay." Daria puttered around for a minute, she poured herself a large glass of wine and popped the top on a beer for Trent. "Do you want a glass?"

"No thanks, bottle's okay."

Daria brought the drinks, leaving the daffodils in the kitchen for the moment. She sat on the sofa and sipped her wine. Trent stared at her. 

"Okay, this isn't awkward." Daria said.

"I know, I'm so nervous."

"Why?" Daria asked. 

Trent studied his shoes. "Well, it's been a while, but to me it feels like yesterday." He looked up and Daria was smiling at him.

"Well, why don't you start with what you've been doing for the last few years." She said softly, shyly, adorably. "I know that one of the things I've always wanted to know was how you ended up as a pharmacist."

"Oh, yeah, I can see why you'd be curious. Well, the band broke up, it was inevitable, and I was at loose ends. You and Janey were away at school and I didn't have anything to do. My folks always offered to put me through school, if I wanted to go, so I started at community college and went from there."

Daria nodded. "Yeah, but why Pharmacy, it's so…I don't know."

"Straight?" Trent helped

"Yeah, straight." 

Trent shrugged. "I've always been good at math, and chemistry is just math with orbits. That and the pharmacology you learn in a band." He smiled at her and she laughed at his joke. "I read your books, you know, they were very good. When are you publishing another one?"

Daria blushed. She cursed it silently. "Well, I'm nearly done with my third, I like writing mysteries, they're so old fashioned."

"Like you, right?" Trent asked.

"You think I'm old fashioned?" Daria was disappointed, she wanted to project a cool, sexy image, but Trent still saw her as the priss she used to be in high school. 

"Well, it's not a bad thing, old fashioned is nice." Trent could see that he had upset her some way, and he felt bad.

"I guess." She flipped her highlighted hair at him and stood up to open one of the windows, more out of nervousness than any particular need for fresh air. Just her luck, it stuck. Trent got up to help her with it. The two of them pushed at the sash and the window gave way and opened. A cool breeze wafted into the apartment. Trent looked at her, her pale skin, her thick hair, those big brown eyes, and he felt his heart constrict. Daria could feel her ears burning with the cursed blush, the blood rushed in her ears and she thought that if he didn't kiss her that she would faint from the longing. Before she realized what she was doing, her lips were on his. Daria kissed Trent like she was the desert and he was water. When she was done, she quickly turned around and sat back on the sofa, like it never happened. Trent just stood at the window, the wind gently blowing his hair.

Daria sipped her wine and tried to breathe slowly. Trent just stood there stunned. Daria smiled at him. "So I thought we could go to this really interesting Thai place around the corner. Do you like Thai food?"

Trent just nodded. He knew he had been kissed, but Daria had turned it off so fast he had wondered if it really happened. "Great, let's go." She said, gathering up her jacket.

Daria had given it a lot of thought. She decided that the Thai place was both romantic and cool at the same time. They sat cross-legged on the floor at an antique, carved table. The owners knew her and saw that she was with a young man, one who was apparently smitten. They were especially solicitous, bringing all kinds of exotic food to them. They dined for hours, talking about everything. Periodically offering each other tastes of things off their forks. Daria had never felt this comfortable with him, and for once, she felt that she had the upper hand.

They took a walk around the lake, it was dark, since the street lamps weren't lit for energy conservation reasons. The moon shone bright however and they would look up and identify the few constellations that were both visible and familiar to them. 

"So, that's Orion." Trent pointed.

"Okay, that one's easy, is that Venus?" Daria pointed towards a very bright object in the sky.

"If you say so, I can't contradict it." He replied. I know that's the Big Dipper, and there's the Little Dipper. Okay, that's it, that's all I know about stars."

"Fair enough. I think that's about all I know myself." Daria lapsed into silence. Her mind was racing. She didn't know what she wanted from Trent, and she was trying to decide if she wanted to sleep with him. What if this were the only opportunity? What if he never spoke to her again, would she still want this night as a memory? Should she wait, to see if this were going some where. She tried to appear unconcerned, while making up her mind. 

They walked hand in hand, and they both felt comfortable and happy in each other's company. It was getting late, and Daria thought that he was capable of keeping her out all night. It was cold and she was sleepy. She thought that the anticipation would kill her. They started walking back to her apartment. When they got to the door, it was time to decide.

Trent gazed into her eyes. "This has been great, I've really missed you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Daria kissed him back, infusing her kiss with all of her desire. She felt him respond. For just a second, she blacked out, had absolutely no thought in her mind, but the kiss. 

He smiled at her. "Can we do this again tomorrow? And the day after too?"

She smiled back. "Sure, but only if it's as fun as it was tonight."

"Better." He promised.

He kissed her again, pressing her against the door. She let her hand run up to his hair, she had to feel it through her fingers. She was a puddle, her mind didn't work any more. 

"You are making this really hard." Trent said.

"Excuse me?" Daria responded, smiling at the double entendre.

It was Trent's turn to blush. "Leaving."

"Um-hum." Daria said, smiling, mastering herself enough to break away from him. He was coming back tomorrow, she was in no hurry. "I'll see you tomorrow, and the day after." He slowly released her and stood back a bit, as though trying to get his strength back.

"Do you need help closing the window?" Trent offered.

"Nice try, I think I can manage." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm old-fashioned, remember?"

And she was on the other side of the door. She sagged against it. She got the distinct impression that he was doing the same thing on the other side.

***

Daria woke up to someone pounding on her door. She threw a robe on, and checked the peephole, to see who it was. It was Trent, and he had a bag. Someone must have let him in as they were leaving. She opened the door. "Trent, I really had later in the day in mind." 

"Aw, come on, you can sleep when you're dead. Look, I brought baked goods." He shook the bag in her face. "I'll put on the coffee, you just sit on the sofa, it'll be like breakfast in bed."

Daria yawned. It had only been a few hours since they had last seen each other. She sat on the sofa and lay her head on the arm. Trent busied himself in her kitchen, doing a creditable job of finding everything he needed to complete their breakfast. Daria had the tousled look of someone who wanted to get back into bed. She pulled her robe around her, and tucked her feet under herself to keep them warm. She had slippers, but damned if she knew where they were. The smell of coffee wafted into the living room and Trent followed it carrying steaming mugs of the brew. Daria sipped at her coffee while Trent made himself at home, loading the CD player. Although not entirely awake, Daria was curious to know, what, out of her collection, he might have selected. Gin Blossoms, completely neutral. The music filled the apartment. Trent sat in the armchair watching her. Daria sipped her coffee, with milk and sugar, just like she liked it. She wasn't quite up for an almond croissant just yet, but, it was nice to know they were there. 

The sun filtered in through the windows, warming Daria on the sofa. To Trent's eyes the sun made a halo around her, she glowed in the soft light. "Trent, what are you looking at?"

"You."

"Well, quit it. Go find a book or something, you're making me nervous." Daria was not in good humor unless she got all of her sleep. She motioned towards the salon, and Trent went, to check it out, more than anything else. 

The salon was decorated in a French Provincial style, with antiques found over the years. There was an entire wall of books, organized according to the Library of Congress system. Trent marveled at the collection, both the size and the structure of it. His eye fell on the bed, in the sunroom alcove. The ceiling in that room was about four feet lower than the rest of the house. Daria had arranged the curtains in such a way as to suggest a canopy, and with the disheveled bedclothes there was something wildly sexy about it. 

Trent wandered around, touching everything, feeling the textures of her possessions. The leather binding of the books, the satin finish of the chaise, the cool mahogany of the desk, the smooth marble on the fireplace. He was fascinated with everything. He imagined Daria in here, with a fire, reading her favorite books, happy in that self-contained manner she had. His eye fell on a book, it was obviously well worn, and in an easily accessible place, it was Pride and Prejudice. Trent remembered reading it long ago at Lawndale High, he smiled thinking that Daria was teaching this book to her students. He hoped that she made it more interesting for her pupils than Mr. O'Neill had made it for him. He took the book back into the living room. Daria had fallen back asleep, Trent covered her with an afghan and settled into the armchair to read the book. 

It was nearly three hours later when Daria awakened. Trent was staring at her with a book open on his lap. "Hey." She said to him.

"Hey. Feel better?"

She thought about it. "Yes. Sleep is good." She stretched, and suddenly remembered that she was naked under her robe, she looked down and realized that she had just flashed Trent. He looked completely discommoded, she didn't really care, she had pretty breasts. "Um, I'm going to take a shower. You okay here?"

"Sure." Trent smiled, like he wanted to say more, but wisely didn't.

Daria went into the bathroom. She had it remodeled about three years earlier, she had knocked down the wall to the closet and had integrated it all into one large room. She sat for a minute at her vanity and looked at herself. She smiled because she decided that she looked wanton. Old fashioned indeed. 

She emerged about a half-hour later, dressed and ready to take on the day. "So, what did you have in mind to do today?"

Trent became thoughtful, he never thought about what they would do. All he knew is that he wanted to be with her. He tried to cover up his lack of planning. "You're the resident, why don't you recommend something?"

She smiled, she saw right through him. "Okay, let's take the train into the City and see what there is to amuse us there." They walked to the Lake Merritt BART station. Trent took her hand as they walked. In the middle of the morning, there wasn't much of a crowd, and the train came quickly. They were in San Francisco within a half-hour. They exited the train and caught a bus that took them out to Golden Gate Park. There were all kinds of things to do in the park. Daria liked the aquarium. They walked through, admiring the different types of sea life. When they were finished there they started in on the museum of natural history. They had tea at the Japanese Tea Garden. They stopped in at the De Young Museum to check out the jade collection. As the sun set, they found themselves in Chinatown eating dinner. They took the cable car down to Ghirardelli Square and had an Irish coffee at the Buena Vista. They talked about everything. Trent's marriage. Daria's affairs. Where they felt that the relationships had failed. Daria had never felt more at ease with a man. There was something about somebody from the past. It was so easy because the relationship had been forged when nothing was at stake. 

They went back to Oakland, and to Daria's apartment. Daria felt so much more comfortable than she had the previous night. She knew that no matter what, that she and Trent would always be friends. That knowledge made her feel safe with him. Daria built a fire in the fireplace. The light from the fire warmed the whole house. They both sat on the sofa and within seconds they were kissing each other passionately. Daria loved the way he held her, the weight of his body on hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as he nibbled her neck. She laughed with joy. He stopped.

"So I'm funny?" He smiled down at her.

"Oh yes, very funny." She laughed again. She couldn't help it. She was enchanted. She tingled from her toes to her fingertips. Trent made her feel like Heaven, and she was lighthearted with it. 

"Okay, I'm funny." He kissed her again. "Um, Daria? Can I have another peek?"

"Hmmmmm? Peek at what?" She looked at him quizzically.

"You know." He moved his hand to her breast, caressing it softly. She trembled with his touch. 

"You are funny. No way." She moved out from under him playfully.

"Aw, come on, I barely got to see this morning." He whined. "Please?"

"No. That was an accident. When you're meant to see them, you will. Besides, I don't want you bragging all over the place that you got to third base with me." She was giggling so hard she could barely get the words out. 

"You do work in a high school. Third base? Jesus, I haven't heard that in over twenty years." He was on his knees, primarily from having been in an awkward position on the sofa to begin with. "Come here."

"No." 

"Come on Daria, I promise, we won't go any further than you want to." He was looking up at her with such a serious expression on his face that she continued to laugh.

"I've heard that before. No way." She was standing over him, looking down at him. She relented. "Well okay, but only if you promise. Cross your heart."

He took her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, if I ever hurt you." She believed him, suddenly everything was sweet and tender. She helped him up off the floor.

"Wait, I have to do something." Daria went to the stereo and loaded Roxy Music into the changer. "Okay, now it's perfect."

And it was.

***

The next morning Trent awoke with a start. He was in Daria's bed. This time she was staring at him while he slept. His hair was fanned out on the pillow. Daria wanted to brush it for him. She had all sorts of kind feelings towards him. She wanted to hold him, protect him and comfort him. She wanted to bite him so hard that she drew blood. That's how much her heart was full of him. All of these emotions played across her face, he was watching the panorama. 

He was surprised that she had so much to give. In the past she was so reserved, but with time she had become more relaxed, both with him and with herself. He pulled her close to him and they embraced for a long time. 

"I hate to leave you." He said, finally getting up.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Daria was tense.

"I've got an appointment today." He kissed her on the forehead. "Where are my pants?"

Daria's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe it. He was leaving. After she gave herself entirely to him, he was leaving her. 

"What's the matter? Why are you upset? What's wrong?" Trent was confused, just a minute ago she was so happy. 

The tears slid down Daria's cheeks. She knew he was only here for a little while, but she wasn't ready to let him leave. "Don't go." She said. She looked so sad.

"Daria. Honey. I'll come back. In just a few hours, I promise. I've got something I have to do. Trust me." He kissed her. 

Daria sighed. She had to trust him, because she wanted to trust him. Before he left he made her a cup of coffee and gave her a stale croissant from the previous day. He let himself out and Daria watched the street until she saw him leave the building. Then she cried her heart out. 

When she was through, she went and drew herself a bath. She added oils and salts, inhaling the therapeutic aromas of the herbs and fragrances. After a while, she felt calmer and realized she needed to call Jane. She got up out of the tub and went back to bed with the phone.

She dialed the number and prayed that Jane was home. Jane answered on the second ring.

"Jane? It's Daria, I need to talk to you." 

"What's the matter? Is Trent there?" Jane asked.

"He just left." Daria could hear Jane calculating the time in her head.

"So he spent the night?" Jane said a little too happily.

"Yes, and it was wonderful, but he's gone now. He said he had an appointment." Daria took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry anymore. 

"Daria, he did have an appointment this morning." Jane said.

"Pharmacists convention?"

"No, interview with a pharmaceutical company, he's thinking about moving out there."

"Okay, and you chose to keep this to yourself. Why?"

"You never asked, besides he just told me a couple of days ago. It's a really interesting sounding job, he'd be training doctors and pharmacists all over the San Francisco Bay Area on a specific set of drugs…" Jane droned on about how interesting Trent's prospective job was, but Daria had stopped listening. All she needed to hear was, 'He did have an appointment this morning.' Daria felt ridiculous for doubting him, and then she felt euphoric. 

"Wait, shut up Jane. I don't care about the stupid job. Are you telling me that he might be moving here?" Daria interrupted. 

"Yes, didn't he tell you?" Jane said, then she realized, it was Trent. "No, I bet he didn't mention it. I'm sorry, you're right, I should have called. You poor thing, you must have been frantic." 

"Um, not frantic, frightening. Is clinging to someone's leg and begging them to stay frantic?" Daria asked.

"No. That's frightening all right. You did that? Really? You?" Jane was not making her feel better.

"Jane, you're not helping. No, wait, you are. Thank you. I feel much better." Daria smiled, the dull ache she had been feeling stopped.

"So, Daria, was it worth the wait?" Trust Jane to lower the tone of the conversation.

"Oh yes." Daria answered emphatically as Jane whooped in the background. 

By the time Trent returned, with an enormous bouquet of red roses, Daria had dressed and was sitting on the chaise, reading Pride and Prejudice. It was the only book she could concentrate on, probably because she had read it so many times that she had nearly memorized it. 

She let him in and gave him a big hug and kiss. 

"So I'm forgiven?" He asked her with trepidation.

"Yup. Nice roses. Bad timing, but nice roses." 

"Well, I got them for someone special."

"Is that right? Special? Must be, because those are some nice roses."

"For my Girl?" Trent asked.

"Okay, I'll be your Girl. Are you going to be my Boy?"

He wrinkled up his nose at the appellation. "We can work out the semantics later. Right now, I want you to show me the neighborhood, it looks like I'll be hanging around for a while." He pulled her out the door.

They walked towards downtown for lunch, with Daria pointing out the various buildings, and telling him about the ones that had been torn down to make way for newer, larger structures. Trent talked about his new job, and asked her advice on how to get housing. As they got closer to their destination Daria ran into some of her students. They were sitting on the front steps of their building and they addressed her.

"Hey! Ms. Morgendorffer. How's it going?" It was Cherise. One of Daria's gifted students. Daria liked Cherise because she was funny, bright and confident, what Daria wished she could have been at her age. 

"Good Cherise. What's up with you? Are you having a nice break?" Daria stopped to speak with the young woman.

"You bet. Tanya, Lisa and I are going to take BART to the City later to see Hamlet at Opera Plaza. We got student tickets for tonight's show." 

"Great, you'll have to tell me about it, I haven't been able to see it yet." Daria said, clearly jealous that the girls were going to town to see the show.

"We're going to get all dressed up and we're going for dinner before." Lisa chimed in. Daria had Lisa in one of her regular classes. Lisa was a bit more interested in fashion and popularity than she was in her studies, but she was still a sharp cookie. 

It was Tanya though, that got to the heart of the matter. "Ms. Morgendorffer, is that your Man?" She indicated Trent.

Daria smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry girls, yes, this is my Man, Trent Lane."

Trent nodded and shook their hands. They stood around and spoke for a few minutes before resuming their walk. As they walked away, Lisa said to her companions, "DAMN, he is fine!" They heartily agreed with her.

Daria looked at Trent, who was clearly embarrassed, "Well you are, you know."

He studied the sidewalk. "At least they got it right."

"What right?" Daria asked.

"I'm your Man." Trent smiled at her, cringing in expectation of a smack.

"So let me get this straight. I'm your Girl, but you're my Man? I don't know Trent, there's something funky about that." 

"We've got plenty of time, we'll work it out." He said, taking her hand in his as they walked up the street. 


End file.
